Me and My Best Friend
by Sakura Avalone
Summary: CH.5 UP![AU]Tomoyo is going to England for a student exchange program. there she meets Eriol and Syaoran, the most popular guys in the university, what will happen when they meet? RnR please!
1. Default Chapter

Me and My Best Friend By: Sakura Avalone  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own CCS or any of its character. But I do own the plot. AND Mrs. Scotts, FYI  
  
"OH MY GOD! HE'S SOO CUTE!!"  
  
"UH-HUH! I wish he'll court me and then we'll be one of the hottest couple in the university!"  
  
"OH, puh-lease! I'm the rightful one for him, no?!"  
  
"YEAH, YEAH, just dream on, anyway it's for free."  
  
"That's not gonna happen to me, I'll show you one of these days..."  
  
"Eriol my man! Look! Those chicks back there are soo into you! They're fighting and bickering over you! Hoo boy!" Syaoran said  
  
That's the ever day scenario... "Eriol this and Eriol that." Eriol Hiiragizawa. Who is he? You must be insane if you don't know him! More than half of the female population in the campus admires him! He got the looks, the talent, not to mention he is also rich. What about Syaoran? Li Syaoran. He's Eriol's best friend since he entered the university. Syaoran is also one of the most popular/hottest guy in the university, his almond coloured eyes, messy brown hair... who can resist this guy? To top it all, they are both gifted in academic and sports area.  
  
** CLASSROOM **  
  
"Class, I would like you to welcome our new transfer student, miss Tomoyo Daidouji." Mrs. Scotts said eyeing the new student.  
  
"Hi! I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, 18 years old, hope we'll have a good time together this year!" said Tomoyo, she has shiny long hair, amethyst coloured eyes... she's like Aphrodite sent down on Earth!  
  
"Hey Eriol, she's beautiful!" Syaoran said  
  
"Yeah." Eriol said mesmerized by the new student's beauty.  
  
"Ms. Daidouji, please sit behind... Syaoran, Syaoran, please raise your hand."  
  
"Who would guess luck was on my side?" Syaoran said while raising his hand.  
  
"Whatever!" Eriol said a bit annoyed at Syaoran.  
  
"Hi Syaoran! Um, would you please mind showing me around your school?" Tomoyo said smiling to Syaoran.  
  
"Uh, sure! When are you free?"  
  
"How about lunch break?"  
  
"Aren't you gonna eat?"  
  
"No." Tomoyo said politely.  
  
"Syaoran! Introduce me to her!" Eriol said whispering to Syaoran.  
  
"Sorry, but no!" Syaoran said mocking Eriol.  
  
"Syaoran! Eriol! Are you having a 'get-together' there at the back?!" Mrs. Scotts said.  
  
"Um, sorry ma'am, Eriol is bugging me about... stuff." Syaoran said innocently.  
  
"And I hope that the "stuffs" that you're talking about is related to our subject matter." Mrs. Scotts said as a matter of fact.  
  
*** LUNCH BREAK ***  
  
"So, should we get going?" Syaoran said  
  
"Um, ok. Can you please show me where the library is? I need to borrow a dictionary, since I'm not that fluent with English." Tomoyo said meekly. [Author's message: let's just say that Eriol and Syaoran live in England, and Tomoyo was an exchange student from Japan. Okkie?]  
  
"Sure."  
  
'How can I make move with Tomoyo? I know she is not an easy to get target, unlike some flirty cheer dancers...' Syaoran thought.  
  
After a day with Tomoyo, Syaoran feels that he is already in love with Tomoyo.  
  
*** NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL ***  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" Eriol and Syaoran said at the same time.  
  
"Um, hello Eriol! Hello Syaoran!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.  
  
"I better go now. See you two later!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"So Syaoran, did you find anything interesting about Tomoyo?" Eriol said snooping Syaoran.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing much, since I just toured her in the school, we barely talk." Syaoran said lying automatically.  
  
*** CLASSROOM ***  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
"Yes Eriol?"  
  
"Um... do... DO YOU WANNA GO TO THE NEW ICE CREAM PARLOR WITH ME?" Eriol said blushing very very hard!  
  
"Huh? Um, sure! But," Tomoyo said cheerfully, but with a hint of doubt.  
  
"But what?" Eriol said  
  
"Is it really ok? I mean, I know you're the one inviting me, which of course I really appreciate your effort, but... you see, you kinda... shouted?" Tomoyo said uncertain from the outcome.  
  
"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I guess I was a bit nervous. Did I offend you?" Eriol said  
  
'Me? Nervous? That's new, I never get nervous with girls around me.'  
  
"No! It's ok with me. So, when are we going to the ice cream parlor?" Tomoyo said, smiling at Eriol.  
  
"How about dismissal? I'll pick you up at your locker?" Eriol said, smiling charmingly back to Tomoyo.  
  
"Sure! Um, I better go to my seat, Mrs. Scotts might come any time soon."  
  
'Oh God! Eriol is soo cute when he smiled back at me, I hope we'll be close friends together with Syaoran.'  
  
"Hey Eriol, why are you smiling like a love sick fool huh?" Syaoran said questioning.  
  
"Let's just say that I got a date with one of the most popular chick in the whole university?" Eriol said grinning like a fool. [Author's message: again, let's just say that Tomoyo became popular. Well, she's smart and pretty anyways. -_-]  
  
"But, you can have any girl you want! You change your girlfriends like you change your polo shirts!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. But this girl is different, she's pretty, smart, plus she's not a flirt! You know I hate girls who are very flirty. I'm sure that when she becomes my girlfriend, I'm not letting her go." Eriol said dreamily, while imagining Tomoyo's heavenly face.  
  
"And who is that unfortunate girl?" Syaoran said getting more and more curious.  
  
"None other than Tomoyo Daidouji." Eriol said grinning from ear to ear. [Wow! That's kinda hard to imagine! Ooops, sorry, on with the story...]  
  
"WHAT?!!! Bu-but how?!!" Syaoran said a bit envious.  
  
"One word to say it all. STYLE."  
  
"But heck! What does it got to do with your so called style?!!"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Damn you, Eriol."  
  
My Message: hello! This might be the last fic that I'm gonna write starting today up to mid-May, since I'm leaving the country with my brother. But I'll try to update this ASAP! I know this story is lame, Syaoran liking Tomoyo, and Eriol too, but Tomoyo sees them both as a friend... hoo boy! [I'm staring to like that sound... XD] sorry for changing some of the... uh... stuff/s like Syaoran's native land; I hope it is not very... confusing. Please review!!! Flames are accepted [I don't take flames seriously, so tell me whatever you want!] or maybe your suggestions! [I'll gratefully accept them, and I'll apply your suggestion/s to the story, don't worry, the credits goes out to those who will contribute! =)] Or simply state your reaction! I'll be waiting!! [For your flames, maybe? Lolz. Just kidding!!] if you wanna ask something, point out my mistakes, it is OK, put it in your review or just e-mail me at: hodoko_johinsa@hotmail.com Next chapter: Eriol and Tomoyo having a friendly date... how about Syaoran? 


	2. Eriol Gets to Know Her

Me and My Best Friend By: Sakura Avalone  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own CCS or any of its character. But I do own the plot. AND Mrs. Scotts, FYI  
  
Legend: "Sakura Avalone"- talking ' Sakura Avalone'- thinking ** Sorry 'bout that, but please bear with me, I'm still trying to figure out how to make italics work.  
  
Dedicated to: Sakura luver, B0nB0nCaTz, and to Grave, you guys are the best!  
  
Chapter Two: Eriol Gets to Know Her  
  
*** PREVIOUSLY ***  
  
"And who is that unfortunate girl?" Syaoran said getting more and more curious.  
  
"None other than Tomoyo Daidouji." Eriol said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"WHAT?!!! Bu-but how?!!" Syaoran said a bit envious.  
  
"One word to say it all. STYLE."  
  
"But heck! What does it got to do with your so called style?!!"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Damn you, Eriol."  
  
*** CHAPTER TWO ***  
  
*** Tomoyo's locker ***  
  
'Hmm... I wonder if I did the right thing... accepting Eriol's invitation, because I was pretty sure when he invited me, the girls were glaring at, I'm sure if looks could kill, I'm surely dead by now. But I can't blame them since he's kinda hot... and those marine orbs? Who could resist them? Ew, where did that thought came from? ' Tomoyo thought while getting her notebooks she needs tomorrow.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi Eriol!" Tomoyo said slightly surprised.  
  
"Um, is this a bad time? 'Cause seems like you were thinking lots of stuff." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh, no. I was just thinking of... of... what flavour of ice cream I would like to have." Tomoyo said closing her locker. ' Liar. You were thinking how gorgeous he looks like.'  
  
"So, shall we go now?" Eriol said, extending his arms for Tomoyo. [Like in wedding, when the groom walks with the bride... sorry, can't explain it well...]  
  
"Yes, we shall." Tomoyo said giggling. (And also blushing!)  
  
"Hiiragizawa... you big flirt..." a certain amber eyed boy said under his breath.  
  
*** Ice Cream Parlor ***  
  
"What would you like to have, Tomoyo?" Eriol said glancing at the menu.  
  
"Um, I'll have... peppermint ice cream?" Tomoyo said uncertainly.  
  
"Ok. Miss, two peppermint is cream please." Eriol said, paying for the ice cream.  
  
"Eriol, I'll pay for my ice cream."  
  
"No, I'll pay, I was the one who invited you here, right?"  
  
"B-but..."  
  
"I won't take no for an answer." Eriol said winking at Tomoyo.  
  
"I guess so." Tomoyo said.  
  
*** Table ***  
  
"So, you like peppermint ice cream too, huh?"  
  
"Yup. When I was still in Japan, I used to eat a lot of that."  
  
"I see. I like peppermint ice cream too! How about music? Do you like music?" Eriol said liking his ice cream.  
  
"Do I like music? No. I love it! Though I can't play any instrument, I can sing!"  
  
"Really?! When I was young I used to play the piano, but since my mother passed away, I stopped playing." Eriol said, a bit sad.  
  
"I see, I'm sorry."  
  
"No. Don't be, I accepted already that my mother passed away, so it's no biggie. Anyway, let's change the subject, okay? I don't like 'touchy' talks."  
  
"Same here. Um, can I ask you a question?" Tomoyo said hesitantly.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Um, I kind of heard that you're a Casanova... no offense, 'kay? Is it true?"  
  
"A Casanova, huh? Well, in others point of view, maybe. Why did you ask that?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing. Sorry for that."  
  
"Nah, that's okay. Even my buddy says that I change my girlfriend like I change my polo shirts. So... do you wanna learn how to play the piano? I mean although I'm not that good anymore, I can still teach you, for free, if you want, that is." Eriol said changing the topic. 'That way, I can spend more time with her. And get to know her more. And then she'll be my girlfriend, surely Syaoran wouldn't mind.'  
  
"Really?!! Can I?!!" Tomoyo said, excited like a 6-year-old.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"But... won't it be a bother to you? I mean you've got to study too... and you have soccer practice, right?" Tomoyo said, somewhat a bit sad because of those thoughts.  
  
"My soccer practice is every Mondays and Wednesday. I can teach you every Saturday. If you want."  
  
"Really?! Sure!"  
  
"Hmm... but I doubt the school will allow us to use the music room on Saturdays, how about at my house?"  
  
"Ok, that's fine. But, I don't know where you live."  
  
"That's no problem, I'll pick you up at your house. Here." Eriol said, giving Tomoyo a paper to write down her address.  
  
"Ok. So, it's all set, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yup!" Tomoyo said smiling cheerfully.  
  
"Bingo. That way I can spend time with her." Eriol thought a bit loudly.  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Shall we go now? Since we finished eating our ice creams."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Hey, it's a bit early, do you wanna go to the Botanical Garden? Its near here."  
  
"Sure, I've been thinking to visit that."  
  
*** On The Way To The Botanical Garden ***  
  
"You know what Eriol, it's just my second day at school, and my first time a actually speak with you, I feel that we have soo much in common!" Tomoyo said facing Eriol with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"The feeling is mutual." Eriol said  
  
"Um, are you tired? 'Cause you sound tired."  
  
"Huh? No, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about what to teach you this Saturday." Eriol said smiling to Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm excited about that. Oh, yeah I haven't said thanks... so thanks!"  
  
"No problem. We're here already, let's go in!"  
  
"Let's!"  
  
*** Inside the Botanical Garden ***  
  
"Wai! It's soo beautiful here! It smells good too! Ahh... the fresh air... I wish I can stay here forever!" Tomoyo said, admiring the surrounding. ' I wish I could stay here with you forever... OMG, what are you thinking Tomoyo! Snap out of it!'  
  
"Yeah, it's good here. Do you like Bearded Iris?"  
  
"Bearded what? Sorry, don't know that." Tomoyo said scratching her head.  
  
"This is Bearded Iris." Eriol said pointing to the flower with a cerulean like colour with large petals.  
  
"Ah... you know a lot about gardening, do you?" Tomoyo said amazed.  
  
"A bit, I know it is so unmanly like, right? But... I dunno, ever since I was a kid, I really like nature and flowers, so I guess it's part of my nature, actually I have a garden in my house."  
  
"Really? I'd like to visit the garden sometimes."  
  
"Of course you may."  
  
After a few hours of chatting, getting to know each other better, they finally decided to go home.  
  
"Um, Eriol, thank you so much for inviting me to the ice cream parlor and staying with me here at the Botanical garden, I really appreciated it." Tomoyo said flashing a genuine smile.  
  
"Anytime. You know, you should smile always, because..."  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Because you look more beautiful than the other girls. You looks so enthralling among the other girls when you smile." Eriol said softly.  
  
"Um... thanks, I guess." Tomoyo said blushing uncontrollably.  
  
"Hey, you look even better when you blush!" Eriol said teasing Tomoyo.  
  
"um... um... I-I better go home." Tomoyo said still blushing.  
  
"I'll accompany you to your home."  
  
"There's no need to do that."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't do anything to you."  
  
"Ok. I was a bit surprised when you said that I'm... well, you know- beautiful."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because no one ever said that to me."  
  
"So I guess I'm the first one huh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, there's first time in ever thing right? Oh yeah, before I forget, here." Eriol said handing Tomoyo a bouquet of Lilac. (It's a kind of flower, which is amethyst colour. And it also comes in bunches.)  
  
"Gee, thanks! It smells good! But you shouldn't have." Tomoyo said smelling the flowers.  
  
"No, it's ok. So let's go okay?"  
  
"Okay?"  
  
*** Behind the bush ***  
  
"Damn you Eriol. You're making your move, so that's your style huh? Next time you see me, I'll be with her, and not with you." Syaoran said furiously. -  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
My Message: hi! This is my longest chapter yet. Hope you like this chapter, but personally, I think this is an awful chapter. I would also like to apologize for those people, who love Syaoran, because you see, he has very little part in this chapter. Anyways, please review! Flames, comments, suggestions or whatever you would like to say, just put it in your review.  
  
A gazillion thanks to:  
  
Sakura luver: thanks for the review and the encouragement! Hope you like this.  
  
B0nB0nCaTz: hey! Thanks for the review. =) Hope you like this chapter. I read your profile, and I agree with you that flames sucks!  
  
Grave: yeah, I agree with you, Syaoran seems kinda freaky, right? I'm bad.. XD  
  
3 reviews aren't that bad... but come on! I mean I know I can do better than that! So, please review! I repeat, review!! =)  
  
Next chapter: Syaoran and Eriol: Rivals? Can Syaoran get even with Eriol? 


	3. Syaoran and Eriol: Rivals?

Me and My Best Friend By: Sakura Avalone  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own CCS or any of its character. But I do own the plot. AND Mrs. Scotts, FYI  
  
Legend: "Sakura Avalone"- talking ' Sakura Avalone'- thinking Sorry 'bout that, but please bear with me, I'm still trying to figure out how to make italics work.  
  
Dedicated to: Plum Blossoms, B0nB0nCaTz, Tomoyo  
  
Chapter Three: Syaoran and Eriol: Rivals?  
  
PREVIOUSLY   
  
"Well, there's first time in ever thing right? Oh yeah, before I forget, here." Eriol said handing Tomoyo a bouquet of Lilac.  
  
"Gee, thanks! It smells good! But you shouldn't have." Tomoyo said smelling the flowers.  
  
"No, it's ok. So let's go okay?"  
  
"Okay?"  
  
Behind the bush   
  
"Damn you Eriol. You're making your move, so that's your style huh? Next time you see me, I'll be with her, and not with you." Syaoran said furiously.  
  
CHAPTER THREE   
  
School Deck   
  
"Hey Eriol."  
  
"Oh, hi Syaoran, how was your day yesterday?"  
  
"So and so. How about you?"  
  
"You could say that I was in heaven, being with Tomoyo sure is great!" Eriol said blissfully.  
  
"Really huh?" Syaoran said, who seems like he is bored.  
  
"What is wrong with huh, Syaoran? It seems that you are bored already?!"  
  
"Nothing is wrong except you."  
  
"Woah. What is your problem?"  
  
"I don't get you."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Why is it that you are wasting your time with Tomoyo? I mean come on; you can have any girls you like. But here you are, wasting your time with her."  
  
"Dude, I don't know what' getting you, but I like Tomoyo very much, she's very different unlike those girls or cheerleaders who are very... flirty. She's simple. She's Tomoyo."  
  
"That is the problem! What if Tomoyo doesn't like you? You can't drag her! There are many girls out there who are willing to be your girlfriend! To be your slave!"  
  
"Why are you like that, Syaoran?"  
  
"The thing is I like Tomoyo!"  
  
"You LIKE Tomoyo!?"  
  
"Yes. And 'like' is an understatement. I love her ever since I saw her!" Syaoran said glaring at Eriol.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I also like her the way you do." Eriol said returning the glare to Syaoran.  
  
CLASS ROOM   
  
"Good morning Eriol! I really had a fun time being with you." Tomoyo said smiling at Eriol.  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
"Um, Eriol, are we still on for the piano lesson this weekend?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Hi Tomoyo."  
  
"Oh, hi Syaoran! You look kinda pissed off today?"  
  
"Really? Sorry, don't mind me."  
  
"Um, Syaoran since you've been so kind to me for these past few days... um... would you like to eat lunch with me? I mean I'll treat you... if that's ok with you..." Tomoyo said unsure of what she is saying.  
  
"Huh? Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure."  
  
"Ok. I'll meet you at the cafeteria, okay?"  
  
"Sure." Both Syaoran said.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
My Message: konnichiwa minna-san! I would like to apologize again, I think this chapter sucks (sorry for the term I used, but I feel that that is the best adjective to use. XD) not to mention very short, senseless, boring and whatsoever criticism there is for this chapter. But actually I revised this chapter two times, but I still think its bad... very bad! Sorry for the very late update!!!  
  
Please review! Flames, comments, suggestions or whatever you would like to say, please put it in your review.  
  
A gazillion thanks to the following:  
  
PeachBlossom 90: hi! Thanks for reviewing twice, sorry for not including you in chapter 2... the botfanfiction.net email came in late... sorry. Hope you like this chapter... XD  
  
B0nB0nCaTz: thanks for reviewing twice also... hope that I didn't disappoint you with this chapter.  
  
Tomoyo: thanks for the review! Hope you like this chappy.. 


	4. Revelations and Some Drama…

Me and My Best Friend By: Sakura Avalone  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own CCS or any of its character. But I do own the plot. AND Mrs. Scotts, FYI  
  
Legend: "Sakura Avalone"- talking ' Sakura Avalone'- thinking Sorry 'bout that, but please bear with me, I'm still trying to figure out how to make italics work.  
  
Dedicated to: Daniela, Chuujitsu, heartluv, December-gurl-1212  
  
Chapter 4: Revelations and Some Drama...  
  
CAFETERIA   
  
"Syaoran! Over here!" Tomoyo said cheerfully while waving to Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, hi Tomoyo! What's up?" Syaoran said approaching Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, nothing much... so... what do you wanna order?"  
  
"Um... anything, I guess..." Syaoran said while scratching the back of his head.  
  
"You know what, Syaoran? You're kinda weird today. Is anything bothering you? I mean, I can be your sound board if you want..." Tomoyo said, looking at Syaoran.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yup. So... shall we order?"  
  
"OK. Wait, I'll just go to the counter and see what's cooking."  
  
AFTER ORDERING, BUT STILL AT THE CAFETERIA   
  
"I wonder where's Syaoran and Tomoyo?" said a certain blue eyed boy... none other than (our very own... hehe... =p) Eriol.  
  
"Oh, there they are! Maybe I'll just sit near their table so at least I can eavesdrop/hear on what they are talking about." Eriol said.  
  
SYAORAN AND TOMOYO   
  
"Tomoyo, thanks for the lunch and the treat."  
  
"Sure, no problem. Syaoran... I wanna say something to you. It's very important and I can't hold it any longer." Tomoyo said, bowing meekly.  
  
"Oh... ok, shoot then." 'The next thing I know, she'll be telling me her undying love for me. I hope Eriol is here to hear what Tomoyo will be saying...'  
  
"Well, you see... the first time I saw you, I really felt something good between us... there's chemistry between us... and as days pass by, we became closer and closer, I start to like you more and more, my admiration for you grew, I know that it's bad... but, don't worry, you're not obligated to return my feeling for you. I know that you like some other girl." Tomoyo said, now wiping her tears.  
  
"Please, don't cry, Tomoyo. Here." Syaoran said, giving Tomoyo his clean white handkerchief.  
  
AT ERIOL'S TABLE   
  
"What?!! I can't believe it! The revelation is too much to take. I'm going somewhere else, where I can think thoroughly. There must be some mistake..." with that, he grabbed his books and off he went.  
  
BACK AT TOMOYO AND SYAORAN'S TABLE   
  
"Tomoyo..."  
  
"Syaoran... what can you say about..."  
  
"About us? Is that what you mean?" Syaoran said getting giddy from all the excitement.  
  
"Um, actually, about my... acting..."  
  
"Acting? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, the "revelation" that I told you is actually scripted, I'm preparing for the drama club's stage play, which will be shown on national t.v. I'll be playin Madison, the lead role, who is head-over-heels with this certain man, Eli. So... what do you think of my acting?"  
  
"Oh, well, it's magnificent! Astounding! Breathtaking! Spectacular! Awesome! And whatever adjective that can describe your splendid acting." Syaoran said, plastering a fake smile.  
  
"Gee... thanks! You're making me blush from all of your compliments. Don't worry, if ever the press interviews me, I'll tell them that you are one of the reasons why I... improved a lot on my acting." Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"I'm expecting it, 'kay?" Syaoran said smiling also.  
  
"Um, Syaoran, I wanna ask you something..." Tomoyo said, now dead serious.  
  
"OK. But, is this scripted or what?"  
  
"No. This is real."  
  
"I see... so, what's the question?"  
  
"How long have you been friends with Eriol? Do you think he likes Allyson (the ever-popular cheerleader)? How 'bout his likes and dislikes?"  
  
"Hey hey, slow down with the questions... well, Eriol has been my friend since the sandbox days... and no, I think he doesn't like Allyson, he abhors her. Ang he likes what he likes and dislikes what he dislikes."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Tomoyo, I also have a question for you..."  
  
"OK."  
  
"If ever I court you... d o I have a chance?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Tomoyo, I like you very much."  
  
"Is this some kind of a joke, Syaoran? Because if it is a joke, well it isn't funny. Or maybe, you wanna audition for the drama club?" Tomoyo said uncertainly.  
  
"Tomoyo, do I look like joking?"  
  
"No... sorry... I can't... I can't return your feeling for me, I-I like someone else"  
  
"Does this "someone else" happen to be name Eriol?"  
  
"Yes. Syaoran... I'm soo sorry. I know you can find a better person that is suitable for you, there are lots of girls who are willing to be your girlfriend... try to open-up to some other girls... 'kay?" Tomoyo said holding Syaoran's hands.  
  
"You don't need to be sorry... I guess you're right; I'll try to open-up to some other girls. BUT, if ever Eriol hurt you, DON'T hesitate to tell it to me, okay? Because I'll be knocking him down 'til he vomits blood."  
  
"Ew... you are so gross Syaoran." Tomoyo said, chuckling.  
  
"Now that's better. You are now smiling! But, anyways, what I said is true... um, if you don't mind... can we keep it a secret? About the stuffs we've talked about?"  
  
"Sure! Pinky promise?" Tomoyo said sticking her pinky out.  
  
"Pinky promise."  
  
"So, shall we go to our we? Don't wanna be late for Mr. Smith's class." Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"OK. Let's go."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
My Message: hiya people! Well, I hope you like this chapter... sorry if the story is getting kinda fast... well, to tell you the truth, this isn't what I wanna write from the first place... but when I compared this chapter and my other choice... I figured out this is way better. Way better!!! =p hehe... it's 23.20 now... my hands are tired from all the manual writing I've done and this typing... but oh well... I'm doing this to all of you dear readers, so you better review!! Hehe... just kidding... XD  
  
I wanna express my sincerest gratitude to the following people:  
  
Daniela: hi! Thanks for reviewing and also for cheering me up when you wrote that chapter 3 isn't senseless... hope you like this chapter!! =)  
  
Chuujitsu: hey! Thanks for reviewing, actually you reviewed twice... one for "Queen of My Heart"... hehe... this chappy is also for yah!! =p  
  
Heartluv: hey! Thanks for the review! Well, I've update quite fast, ne? hehe.. ;p  
  
December-gurl-1212: hey! Thanks for reviewing! Actually, I'm not Korean... I just happened to like Korean stars... =) I think they're sooo cool... hehe...;p 


	5. Tomoyo, the counselor

Me and My Best Friend

By: Sakura Avalone

Disclaimer: 100 CLAMP's creation... me own nothing here... well, maybe except for the plot...!

Dedicated to the following reviewers:

Chapter 5: Tomoyo, the Counselor

SCHOOL DECK

"Hey Eriol!"

"Oh, hey Tomoyo..."

"What's the matter Eriol? Are you sick or something?" Tomoyo said, concern showing through her amethyst eyes.

"Yeah! I'm ok! In fact I'm ecstatic!" Eriol said faking a very huge smile... with a hint of sarcasm.

'I'm so ecstatic, that I want to kill my self right now, right this minute...' 

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo said, not believing a word he said to her.

"I'm 1 million percent sure that I'm fine ok? What makes you think that I'm not ok?" he said a bit shouting, the fake smile _still _plastered on his face.

'_And a million percent that I want to chop my head off...'_

"You're asking me what makes me think that you you're not okay? Hmm... let's see... the way you smile, and no one talks while having a huge smile on your face... you may deceive other people with that face of yours, but I'm sorry, no one can deceive me... so, spill whatever your problem is." Tomoyo said grinning at Eriol.

"Let me ask you a question..."

"A question huh? Okay, shoot..."

"I have a question to give you, BUT you should answer it as truthful and honest as possible."

"Okay... I swear that I'll tell the truth and nothing but the truth..."

"Has it ever happen to you that you met someone for the first time, and then... it was like love at first sight?"

"Huh? I don't believe in "love at first sight", because how can you _love _a person if you only saw what is outside? Why are you asking me?"

"Tomoyo, I need you advice..." Eriol told Tomoyo, looking at her eyes.

"My advice...? I guess it's ok..."

'_My heart almost smashed my rib cage when Eriol looked at me in the eyes...! Agghh!! Why am I like this?!'_

"Well, you see, I saw a girl, she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life and I think that if ever Aphrodite saw her, Aphrodite will envy her because of her beauty... my best friend also agrees to the statement, but anyways, I befriended her and well, she became a close friend of mine... we would talk together for hours, go out together and as days passes by, I have learned to love her but until one day, I heard that the one she loves is my best friend, and my best friend also loves her! So... you think I should forget my love for her?" Eriol said, _almost _getting teary eyed.

'_So, he loves someone already... all I can say is that that girl is so stupid not o notice Eriol... if only Eriol met me earlier then he might have avoided that heart ache...'_

"You can't forget love you know...Well, I guess you obviously should tell her about your feelings... right? So at least she'll know that you loved her... even for a while..."

"I still love her... and I guess I'll love her as long as I live..."

"Ah... I see, you can't forget love... you have to accept that the person you love doesn't love you... and slowly... one day you'll notice that she has no space in your heart anymore..." Tomoyo said smiling sadly.

"You know what Tomoyo, I envy you because it seems that you don't have any problems at all..."

"You envy me? You shouldn't envy me... It only seems like I don't have any problems at all, but the truth is have this great big problem of my own..."

"I see... so... what's your problem...? I might be able to help..."

"Really huh? Well, let's just say it's an unrequited love..."

"Unrequited love huh...? That must have hurt a lot?"

"Yeah... it hurts so much... you see, I like this certain man, ever since I saw him... I dunno but my feelings were scrambled the moment I saw him... but sadly he likes a certain girl who doesn't even notice him..."

"Ah... same problem like mine huh?"

"You can say that again..."

My message: hello readers! I'm sooo sorry if I just update now... it's because of schoolwork... AND also a writer's block...!!! Aaarrgghh!!! Sorry if this chapter was poorly written and too much wrong grammar. Anyways, please review and say/write on what you think about this _crappy _chapter... your review/s will mean a lot to me!


End file.
